Prepare for trouble with a hint of Pasta
by Lichtherz
Summary: I changed this fanfiction. It was initially AltMal as kids with poor Ezio to take care of them but now I opted for more AltxEzio. An idea I always been meaning to carry out. Still no idea where this is going, but I will find it C:


Chapter 1

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.

Note: This one is going to be a bit different from the canon. Okay, maybe a lot. I have not played Revelations so far, and I don't think I will.  
In this one, Altaïr stayed with Malik instead of Maria. Also he had taken care of Abbas some time before he could deal any real damage to Masyaf.  
This wee story was just a spontaneous idea I had.

_

Masyaf, 1512 A.D.

"No books... no wisdom... Just you, fratello mio."  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze had arrived in Masyaf and put in all the required artefacts that had been scattered all over Konstantinople. With the artefacts he had witnessed all of the 'important' memories of Altair locked in there.  
Now he had entered the vault deep in the citadel. He would not stay for long. The climate didn't exactly feel nice on his joints.

What Ezio found were two skeletons. The clothes were still recognisable as well as how the skeletons of Altair and the other one were holding hands.

"Requiescat in pace, Altair.", gently, Ezio tugged the last disc from Altairs hand. The disc started to glow.

_

Masyaf, 1257 A.D.

"... _All that is good in me, began with you, father._ "  
These words that his son uttered made Altaïr proud and touched him deeply within.

"But can't you come with us?", Tazim - Malik's son, who was slightly older than Altaïr's son - cried out.  
"No. It is too late. We are tired and old and we would only hinder you.", Malik answered in Altaïr's place. The two of them now elderly men at their early 90's have known each other for most of their lives. And as different as they are sometimes, they often act with the same opinion.  
"You should go now.", Altaïr said and gave Darim a pat on the arm. He was unable to reach for his son's shoulder without any protest coming from his own limbs.

The two 'children' ran off, leaving the old men behind that now retreated into the vault of Masyaf. They locked the heavy stone door behind them and unlit one torch after another until they finally reached the very base. The library of Altaïr.

After having placed the apple of Eden into its respective place, Malik followed Altaïr to the chairs that were set in a circular order.  
"I'm tired, Malik.", Altaïr complained while Malik pushed one of the chairs next to the one of Altaïr closer to Altaïr to sit there himself.  
"Still the impatient novice from back then.", the other man teased. He was just as tired himself now that he got rid of the apple. He had taken the apple out of Altaïr's reach some time ago as Altaïr had started to get more distracted...  
Malik would always know what was good for Altaïr. His Altaïr.

After having gotten comfortable in the seat, Malik noticed that Altaïr didn't reply. He looked at the older man for a long time to realise that... that the eagle of Masyaf would no longer fly.  
Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. A thing he would have damned himself for some decades ago.  
"This... this isn't fair, Altaïr.", he bitterly said. He reached out with his right hand to grab Altaïr's hand. It was still warm in his own. He could feel the traces of long afternoons of paperwork. At least he got to hold hands now with Altaïr like that for the next few centuries, Malik thought as he also feels himself doze off into abyss.  
Was this what it was like to die?  
A rather peaceful way.

Malik wouldn't keep his lover waiting for long.

_

Masyaf, 1512 A.D. again

Ezio just snapped out of this 'memory'.  
Now he knew who the other one was.  
"...You too. Requiescat in Pace, Malik."  
There was just one thing Malik did not understand. On an earlier 'memory disc', Malik had actually died. There had been Abbas and Swami... and the severed head of Malik. Ezio dared to take a closer look at Maliks neck. Or what had remained there of.  
But there was nothing. Not even a scratch.

Ezio figured that there must have been something someone had wanted to cover. Possibly Altair himself for he had made those discs.  
He shrugged and made his way to the glowing pedestal behind the two skeletons.  
There it was.  
Altair's apple of Eden.

"Another artefact?  
No... you will stay here. I have seen enough for one life."  
But even though Ezio had not even touched the apple for real, the thing started to glow until he swore to see the bones through his skin on the hand with which he was shielding his eyes.  
The next thing he knew was that his pain was gone.

Everything was dark again and Ezio was unable to see anything. But his hearing worked just fine and he flinched when he heard a loud sneeze behind his back. Instincts kicking in, Ezio drew his sword and turned around. He also activated his eagle vision because this one always worked, no matter if there was light or darkness.  
What he saw made him stare in disbelief.  
There was a person sitting in Altair's chair.

And the person coughed and moved with reluctance, searching in the darkness for something.  
Ezio sheathed his sword again and went for the torch he had when he had entered the vault. Once more he struck the flint against the steel to create some light.  
The person who slowly got up from Altairs chair wore the same clothes as Altair did. Upon the movements, the garments gave way and sight onto the lightly tanned skin.  
" من هذا؟"

It was impossible. It could not be!  
Ezio fell to his knees.  
He had seen alot of things in his long life. Only secondary he noticed that his knees hurt much less than they had before.  
Altair must have been revived upon using the apple that now didn't show the slightest of light. Ezio had not thought that the apple would ever be capable of such a thing.

'Altair' looked around in confusing and froze upon seeing the skeleton of Malik. He uttered something in old Arabic. Ezio didn't understand a word... yet it dawned to him that he had to say /something/.  
He bowed before Altair. "My most humble apologies, brother.", he thought that being respectful was something the old master required. Though 'old' might not be the best word to describe what Altair looked like now. Altair looked like he was back in his mid-twenties and it made Ezio feel awkward to see how much the garments revealed. Eventually, Ezio took off his cape and gave it to Altair.

In all honesty, Ezio had learnt to admire Altair. Most of what he had learnt on how to be an Assassin, he had learnt from him. Through the codex pages. And the statue in the basement of Monteriggioni had motivated him to keep going too...  
To meet him now in person was the greatest honour... he still didn't believe it. It had never been a question!

Altair on the other hand quickly took the cape to at least wrap it around his waist. Just to make sure he was not completely nude in inappropriate places. He had always preferred to be completely covered.  
And also... he saw how it was only him that had been resurrected. For what reason ever, he could not explain it. And that stranger before him.  
If it was not for that guy, he would simply dissolve into tears. He had been resurrected and Malik was dead! It broke his heart to see the skeleton wearing Maliks clothes. He could not take it.

The voice next to him distracted him. "My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am from Italy. It is deepest honour to meet you, Altair."  
Altair put a scowl on his face. How the heck did this guy know his name? Then his eyes wandered past this guy to the corridor where the exit was. The guy before him did not look like he had used brute force to come here. So possibly, he had found his memory discs!  
Altair felt like he should introduce himself to the other as it was usually custom. But it was ridiculous on this occasion.  
So he just grunted and walked around Ezio to make his way to the outside.  
Things were getting worse from here, right?  
But sitting here waiting for another death would not suffice.  
Altair heard Ezio babbling in Italian behind him as more of his old clothes dissolves and ripped into thinner shreds. How long he had been dead, it was no surprise that his clothes gave away.

Behind the entrance door was a young woman dressed in a green with such a wide collar that you might wonder when her breasts might fall out. Altair blushed and froze on the spot. Ezio came from behind him and spoke in rapid Italian with the lady.  
Once they were done talking, the lady turned towards Altair and made a curtsy, introducing herself with the name Sofia Sartor. Was she mocking him?

However, Sofia Sartor walked off while Ezio stayed behind with him. It was pretty chilly. And still, Altair wished he could just go and get his garb.  
"Okay Ezio."  
Ezio flinched.  
"Since you clearly speak no Arabian, do you speak English?"

(Now you might cry up in fury and whatnot, but I think I read in Dan Brown book that the secret language between Artisans and discoverers of a new order was preferably English, since Latin was used by the clerics and those were mostly against the enlightenment of humanity. So why not turn to English? Da Vinci must have spoken it.)

"Y-yes.", Ezios voice cracked.  
"Okay. What year is it."  
"1512 A.D. You must have been dead for at least 250 years."  
Altair took a deep breath and almost dropped the cape Ezio had lent him.  
"I'm sorry, brother."  
Ah right... Ezio was an Assassin too. He could see that on Ezios hood. "...But the brotherhood is still alive."  
"Yes. As I said, I am from Italy."  
"Figures. You spoke the same as the Polos back then. Have you met them? Oh wait... certainly you didn't. Maybe your great great grandfather did. I gave them scripts so the brotherhood would be passed on, in another country, another time."  
"Your word has indeed reached Italy at least.", Ezio smiled. "I have gathered all over your codex pages."  
"Codex...? This is what you call them?"

Sofia appeared with an armful of clothes for Altair to slip into. She turned around but Altair still went to a place out of sight. He had no interest in Ezio seeing him in the nude.  
Now he looked rather similar to Ezio. And the clothes were quite wide around his form. He figured that Ezio was either more fat or more muscular. He hoped for the second option for the sake of the brotherhood.  
Now Altair also had time to mourn for Malik and kind of getting used to it.  
...At least Malik was now reunited with Kadar.


End file.
